


一句喜歡(你為什麼不說喜歡)

by Tissue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 年上, 砲友變情人, 老梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Relationships: 一點點嘴賤的演員攻/大學生受, 李宇碩/趙雨欽
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

他們總是約在西門六號出口，手扶梯上來的右手邊；如果下雨，就改約在閘門旁邊的大柱子。  
趙雨欽提前五分鐘到了，外頭是個沒有下雨的大晴天，周末假日的捷運出口人來人往；他一個人背著一個小小的黑色腰包等在一邊，壓低帽緣心裡盼望不要有認識的人剛好經過。  
沒多久他等的人就來了。  
趙雨欽先看到對方的灰色樂福鞋，緩緩抬頭才看到眼前人輕輕壓下墨鏡後，隱藏在鏡片後頭帶著笑意的一雙眼睛。  
「等很久了？」李宇碩問，一邊將墨鏡又拉回原來的高度。  
他雙手插兜，一身普通的深色休閒襯衫和長褲，還戴了墨鏡和老帽遮住了大半張臉；儘管是這麼低調的打扮，由男人穿起來就是帶了點不一樣的味道。  
趙雨欽覺得好看，便忍不住多看了好幾眼，意識到對方正等著自己回答才趕緊回神，捏著背包的背帶說：「沒有，我剛到。」  
「今天要去你家嗎？」李宇碩接著問。  
趙雨欽愣了愣，這還是他第一次被這麼問；他猶豫了一下，可想起自己家裡的一片狼藉，小聲囁嚅：「……還是去你家吧。」  
李宇碩抿唇微笑，也不多遲疑，大手攬過趙雨欽的肩膀應道：「好。」

李宇碩的車就停在遠百附近的路邊，走一下就到了；也不知道他是怎麼總找到這麼好的位置，明明這裡看起來一天到晚都停滿了車的。  
「說起來，你明明是大學生，每次看你一個人站在那裡都感覺像未成年。」李宇碩自顧自的這麼說著，按下車鑰匙的按鈕將車子解鎖。  
趙雨欽不發一語的坐上副駕駛座，等到李宇碩打開駕駛座的車門也上了車，才猛的拽住他的衣領仰頭咬了一口他的下唇，又沿著唇瓣的弧度來回舔了舔說：「跟未成年做這種事？」  
李宇碩不怒反笑，按著趙雨欽的後腦杓和他接了一個吻，摘掉墨鏡咋舌一聲：「嘖，這麼辣，剛剛在裝什麼清純。」  
「人多，收斂點。」趙雨欽推開李宇碩坐正，同時繫好安全帶。  
李宇碩趁勝追擊：「那就去你家？」  
趙雨欽沒上他的當，冷聲道：「不准。」

說起來，他們維持這樣的關係已經半年多了。  
礙於李宇碩的身分，他們從一開始就是約在他的住處，就在民生社區那邊；那裡離捷運站有點距離，房子也不新，但勝在環境清幽舒適，住起來還算舒服。李宇碩說他從新人時期就住在這裡了，一開始是公司出錢幫他付房租，後來慢慢賺了錢，就乾脆買下來了。  
老公寓的三樓，沒有電梯，兩房一廳一衛浴；以一個正當紅的演員來說，確實簡約又低調。  
李宇碩是比較重隱私的藝人，就連私底下開的車都是Camry；那些比較昂貴的車子只有在媒體和聚會時會特別開出來，其餘時間都是交給別人打理的。  
趙雨欽是在實際和李宇碩接觸過後才曉得這些，只不過他不敢多問多聊，從來都是自己默默觀察、默默記在腦中，回家以後才寫進筆記本裡頭當作回憶珍藏。

李宇碩一回到家就迫不及待的攬著趙雨欽的腰把他的帽子和腰包拿掉吻住他，兩人手忙腳亂的踢掉鞋子，嘴唇都捨不得分開，跌跌撞撞的直接進了浴室。  
李宇碩先把趙雨欽的衣服脫了，拉著他的手示意他替自己解釦子；趙雨欽被吻得暈頭轉向的，手指笨拙的一顆一顆扯開透明的鈕扣，好不容易終於全部扯開，李宇碩卻突然拉著他走進淋浴間開水把兩人淋得一身濕。  
熱水器需要一點時間作用，剛出來的水還是冰的，凍得趙雨欽一陣哆嗦，忍不住貼著李宇碩的胸膛蹭道：「好冷……」  
李宇碩低頭含住他的耳廓，兩隻手往下探進褲頭安撫：「等一下就熱了。」  
修長的手指順著股溝滑進深處，捏了一下柔軟的臀瓣，悄悄分開找到還閉合的穴口戳了一下，惹得趙雨欽敏感的呻吟出聲：「嗯……」

李宇碩愛極了他這樣細碎又壓抑的聲音，急不可耐的把兩人的褲子褪去丟到外頭，等水終於開始熱了便擠出沐浴乳搓出些許泡沫，指腹按著趙雨欽的兩邊乳頭一邊吻他一邊捏轉揉搓。  
趙雨欽也沒閒著，抽出一隻手擠了些沐浴乳，兩隻手往下精準握住李宇碩早已勃起的陰莖搓揉，五指緊緊包覆住莖身上下快速捋動。  
李宇碩一顫，抱著趙雨欽在他耳邊喘出一口熱氣。  
待熱水將泡沫沖淨，李宇碩便從架上拿來潤滑液和保險套，把保險套遞給趙雨欽，自己則扭開潤滑液的蓋子擠出一手透明濕滑的液體。  
保險套的包裝沾水後變得不太好開，李宇碩於是趁趙雨欽低頭努力時掰開他的臀瓣把潤滑液揉在肛周，遂毫無預警的探入一指。  
「嗯……」趙雨欽身子一抖，套子沒拿好落在地上。  
李宇碩笑了笑，故意用氣音在他耳邊調侃：「你今天好像特別敏感？」  
「……」趙雨欽瞪向滿眼笑意的男人，彎下身想重新把保險套撿起來。  
李宇碩看他對著自己彎腰，怎麼可能放過這個好機會；他壓著趙雨欽的背不讓他起身，就著這個姿勢插入第二指同時往更深處搗弄。  
趙雨欽咋舌，只好把目標轉向面前的性器張口含進口腔。

「呼……」李宇碩舒爽的嘆了口氣，手指在某處按了一下。  
趙雨欽腿一顫差點站不穩，扶著李宇碩的腰暗罵一聲：「操……」  
「別罵髒話，小心我打你屁股。」李宇碩這麼說著，還真輕輕拍了一下翹起的臀部。  
趙雨欽抬眼回嗆：「你是不是不行了？廢話怎麼這麼多。」  
男人最忌諱被質疑行不行，李宇碩瞇起眼睛，一把將趙雨欽拉起來，嘴角揚起危險的笑容咬牙道：「……你死定了。」

彼此的身體都已經很熟悉了，一場性愛酣暢淋漓。  
李宇碩讓趙雨欽在浴室裡先射一次，把他扛回主臥後又壓著他做了兩次才肯放人。  
兩人清理過後雙雙躺上床，李宇碩自然的把矮他一顆頭的青年揉進懷裡長吁一口氣道：「終於可以放假了，累死我了。」  
趙雨欽貼著男人的胸口心臟差點驟停，可還是盡量冷靜的回他：「最近都沒有工作了嗎？」  
李宇碩用下巴蹭他的頭頂說：「嗯，剛好有點空檔，怎麼樣，要不要出去玩？」  
「……我下下禮拜期中考。」  
「這樣啊，真可惜。」

趙雨欽心道你看起來也不像是有多惋惜的樣子，想來也就是隨口說說；他暗自慶幸自己沒有腦波一弱就答應，萬一李宇碩其實沒那個意思，到時候尷尬的還是自己。  
李宇碩就是這樣。平時忙著拍戲上節目，只有休假有空檔的時候才會連絡他，回到家第一件事就是做愛，也沒別的休閒娛樂。  
他們的關係就是這樣輕淺，說白了就是砲友。  
李宇碩抱著趙雨欽蹭了好一陣才放開他，伸了個懶腰坐起身說：「有點餓了。」  
趙雨欽一聽跟著起身，歪頭問：「我去煮？」  
李宇碩扭頭看他：「叫外送就好了，煮飯多麻煩。」  
「沒關係，不麻煩。」

冰箱只有洋蔥和冷凍庫的肉片跟丸子，趙雨欽從儲物櫃找到一包白麵，決定就簡單煮個湯麵。  
幸好廚房裡基本的鍋子用具都有，準備起來方便許多。  
趙雨欽穿著李宇碩的T恤在廚房裡洗菜切菜，李宇碩幫不上忙，只好抱胸倚在一旁看他來回忙碌。  
不一會兒料全下了、湯也調味好，趙雨欽嘗了一口味道，滿意的舔舔嘴唇；他正想回頭叫李宇碩也來嘗嘗，腰際就環上來一雙手把他圈進懷裡溫聲道：「餵我。」  
趙雨欽心一跳湯匙差點脫手，勉強穩住後從鍋子裡撈出一小匙清湯，吹涼了之後才送進男人嘴裡。  
「嗯，好吃，你真能幹。」李宇碩用油油的嘴巴啵唧吻了一口趙雨欽的臉頰。  
「講什麼東西啦。」趙雨欽立刻嫌隙的推開男人抹掉臉上的油膩。  
李宇碩心領神會的笑道：「我是在誇你欸，好吧，另一方面也挺能幹的？」  
趙雨欽往他肚子輕輕揍了一拳。

吃完飯後趙雨欽就準備要走了。  
說要期中考可不是騙人的，趙雨欽還得回去複習，沒辦法待太久。  
更何況今天和李宇碩的接觸超出以往太多太多了，趙雨欽有點招架不住；他怕再待下去會被男人的賀爾蒙薰到不能自己，那就不太妙了。  
李宇碩表示理解，只是又把他拉回床上溫存了一次，才悻悻然的准許他離開。  
走之前趙雨欽覺得渾身上下都是汗有點難受，「我可以洗個澡嗎？」邊跳下床。  
「嗯，去吧，要陪你嗎？」  
「不用。」  
李宇碩躺在床上滑手機，突然想到粉專很久沒更新了，隨手把方才拍下的趙雨欽煮的麵上傳，配上文字說明：剛吃飽。  
嗯，簡潔有力。李宇碩滿意的看著進度條跑到底，最後顯示成功上傳。  
就在貼文發出去的同時床鋪忽然震動了下，李宇碩掀開棉被查看，原來是趙雨欽把手機隨便扔在床上就跑去洗澡了。  
他想著要把手機拿去床頭放好免得壓到了，偏偏螢幕亮著，只稍一瞥就能看見上頭跳出來的最新提示。

趙雨欽洗好澡出來，就見李宇碩坐在床上笑咪咪的晃著他手機說：「原來你是我的粉絲？你藏的還真好耶。」  
趙雨欽一愣，接回手機看見上頭的訊息瞪大眼睛，只差沒有原地去世。  
這人幹嘛在這個時間發文啊？  
不對，他平常明明都記得的，怎麼今天會忘記關提醒？忘記關提醒就算了，居然還被本人看到？為什麼不把手機拿進去浴室啊？為什麼要隨便丟在床上？  
被看到了？這是被看到了吧？  
所以說他幹嘛發文啊！他到底發了什麼！  
趙雨欽腦子亂成一團，同時也騰起一股不可抑制地心慌；他低頭把提示滑掉，小聲開口：「……對不起。」

李宇碩渾然不覺，還沉浸在發現趙雨欽是自己粉絲的喜悅之中說：「你還把我的發文設提醒？怎麼這麼可愛啊。」  
「對不起。」  
「有什麼好對不起的？當我的粉絲有這麼難堪嗎……趙雨欽？」  
「對不起。」  
李宇碩愣了下，直到這時才反應過來不對勁，趙雨欽就像個錄音機似的不管他說什麼都只顧著重複道歉；他扭頭看向床沿的趙雨欽，對方已經開始彎身撿衣服。  
趙雨欽哆嗦著穿好衣服褲子，李宇碩才從怔愣中回神，趕緊上前堵住他的去路沉聲道：「……雨欽，看我。」  
「……」趙雨欽抿唇不語。  
李宇碩捏著趙雨欽的下顎逼他抬頭，沒想到一入眼卻是滿臉不受控制的淚水。  
李宇碩又愣住了。  
他哪裡見過趙雨欽這般失態的模樣？  
「對不起。」趙雨欽甩開李宇碩的手，扭頭不再看他，抄起自己的包包彎下身子從他旁邊的空隙鑽了出去跑到玄關，兩隻腳踩進鞋子裡都沒來得及拉好。  
李宇碩轉身追過去大喊：「你怎……喂！趙雨欽！」  
趙雨欽跑了。

李宇碩見狀趕緊回臥室拿手機，走到一半發覺腳底似乎踩到什麼東西，抬腳才發現是一張紙片。  
趙雨欽走的匆忙，方才手忙腳亂的穿褲子時因為太著急來回拉了好幾次才穿上，結果這張紙片就這麼落在門口。  
李宇碩把它撿起來。  
那是一張被裁過的報導，小小的，有點舊，邊緣都是毛屑，上面還有兩條很深的摺痕，一看就知道是被主人珍惜著翻過很多次的東西。

那是趙雨欽之前偶然在報紙上看到剪下來的，配圖是李宇碩的西裝照，底下是簡單的訪談。他每次和李宇碩見面的時候都會小心翼翼的折兩個摺收進口袋裡，時不時偷偷拿出來看一眼，時刻提醒自己不要越界了。  
訪談中有一段是這樣子的。記者說要來問點大家感興趣的，就問李宇碩喜歡什麼樣類型的人，能不能接受和粉絲談戀愛？  
李宇碩說：「我喜歡像貓一樣有點個性的那種，如果會做飯也不錯，不過我工作忙，太黏人的話可能沒辦法，粉絲我想是不行的。」

其實那只是一種官腔說詞，李宇碩不想惹事上身，就選了一個最安全的說法；反正記者只是問來交差的，也不是一定要逼問出什麼。  
但身為粉絲的趙雨欽不理解這一層，他以為那是李宇碩真實的想法。  
李宇碩想到趙雨欽那種若即若離的性格，有時會挨著他撒嬌，有時又有點冷淡。趙雨欽從不主動聯繫他，也幾乎不曾過問他的私事；他不爭不吵不鬧，在床上又放得開，什麼要求都不會拒絕。  
李宇碩還以為趙雨欽性子軟，現在看起來，似乎根本不是這麼一回事。  
他還會煮飯。  
李宇碩不禁想到他在廚房裡切菜的背影。  
趙雨欽完美的複製了李宇碩在報導裡提到的理想對象。

後來李宇碩試著打給趙雨欽，可一撥通就轉接語音信箱；Line傳了好幾條訊息都沒有已讀，估計是把他封鎖了。  
究竟是趙雨欽藏得太深，還是他太不關心，才會一點都沒察覺？  
李宇碩捏著手機憤恨的想，直到現在才發現，他居然連趙雨欽住在哪裡、什麼學校、讀什麼系、有沒有打工都不曉得。  
他根本就沒打算留下。  
「……靠。」  
李宇碩無所適從，倒在大床上找不到一點方向。


	2. Chapter 2

趙雨欽狼狽地回到家，家裡沒人，他趕緊回到房間反鎖上門，也不顧自己還穿著外出服，踢掉拖鞋整個人撲上床埋進被窩裡。  
過了一會兒他才想到包包還沒有拿下來，他抬手去勾背帶，無奈手指抖得厲害，楞是拽了很久才成功。他吸了吸鼻子又從包裡拿出手機重新開機，期間還手滑了三次，最後是把手機平放在床上，左手掐著右手手腕把指腹的汗抹去才順利用指紋解鎖。  
不意外的看見幾十通未接來電，只不過最後一通也是半小時前的事情了。趙雨欽心想他們大概也就這樣了吧，想起李宇碩曾經說過不和粉絲談戀愛的那段訪談，再看看自己的所作所為，怎麼想都該被斷絕聯絡。

趙雨欽不敢看也不想看李宇碩傳過來的訊息，從好友欄那邊直接把他的Line封鎖了；封鎖後他盯著手機看了一會兒，又點開臉書，總歸是耐不住好奇想要看看李宇碩今天究竟發了什麼文。  
就算不能當砲友了，根本上來說趙雨欽還是李宇碩的粉絲，兩者之間是不衝突的；之所以會把他粉專設定發文提醒，也就是因為真的真的很喜歡作為演員的李宇碩，想要知道他的動態罷了。  
只不過是……偶然在酒吧被李宇碩搭訕，進而有了另一層認識後，發覺自己心生了不該有的期待。  
也是從那時候開始，趙雨欽會把那份訪談隨身帶在身上，只要有一點點即將越界的態勢，就趕緊把訪談拿出來看一看，再摺好收回口袋裡提醒不要自作多情。李宇碩在酒吧裡搭訕他的手法太熟練，他肯定不是第一個，也不會是最後一個；李宇碩是什麼人啊，他有幸成為過客已經足夠幸運，根本沒敢多想。

趙雨欽熟練的點進李宇碩的粉絲專頁，造成如今局面的那則貼文還很新，往下滑沒多久就能看見。  
照片中只有白底藍色圖案的一個大碗，趙雨欽看到他煮的那碗麵。  
他愣了愣，隨後無可避免的感到一陣鼻酸。明明之前煮過那麼多東西，三菜一湯、肉排咖哩、蛋炒飯、義大利麵……多少都比那碗麵要豐盛得多，李宇碩哪一次有拍照留念的，總是三兩下就在談話間把飯菜解決，問他好不好吃，也只是敷衍地說很好……更何況是上傳到自己的粉絲專頁，根本想都不用想。  
就只是這麼簡單的一碗白湯麵，實在是太狡猾了。  
趙雨欽忍不住又開始掉眼淚，心臟一點一點泛酸，感覺好像全都攪成一團；他抽抽咽咽的把手機丟開，整張臉埋進枕頭裡無聲的哭。

他是真的真的很喜歡李宇碩。  
一開始是作為偶像的喜歡。高二即將升高三那時候面對即將到來的升學考試，趙雨欽一天天覺得壓力倍增，每天放學就到補習班報到，也不知道成效到底如何，只知道成堆的考卷題目快把自己壓得喘不過氣。  
所有人排排坐在寬敞明亮的大教室低頭猛寫試題，天花板的日光燈照得令人頭暈目眩；趙雨欽受不了衝刺班的高壓氛圍，進而逃離窒息的補習班教室。  
他翹課了。  
但補習班還不到正常的下課時間，他不可能傻傻的就這樣回家，可他不想花錢去咖啡廳，趙雨欽只好揹著書包漫無目的的亂走。  
——然後他遇到了當時還在劇場演舞台劇的李宇碩。

李宇碩當時的頭髮比現在短得多，明明是演員卻在人行道上發宣傳單，明明周圍還聚集了幾名粉絲跟著他，他手一伸卻攔住趙雨欽對他說：「我們這幾天在城市舞台有一場戲，有興趣的話可以來看看。」  
趙雨欽愣了愣，他當時還不認識這個人，還沒反應過來手裡就多了一張傳單；他抬頭望向比自己還要高的男人，男人抿唇微笑，看了他一眼後就轉身繼續朝其他路人發傳單。  
沒多久，不遠處跑來另一個男人氣沖沖地對他大吼：「你怎麼還在這裡！」便拉著發傳單的男人走了。  
趙雨欽看著傳單上的演出時間，惦了惦錢包裡的零用錢，也不知道自己到底在想什麼，但反正他去了。  
他去看了李宇碩在城市舞台的那場戲，是家庭倫理劇，李宇碩演的是一個不太愛讀書的大學生。趙雨欽看了第一場，而後又看了第二場；他被李宇碩在台上的肢體動作逗笑，明知道是演戲，卻還是忍不住為之著迷。

大抵演員就是這樣的，一個眼神一個動作，沉浸在當下所扮演的角色裡頭，彷彿真的有這麼樣的一個人正在為學業和家庭所煩惱著，帶領一群陌生人進入他的世界，去了解他的人生。  
好像這麼做就能暫時忘卻自己，放聲大笑，短暫的卸下一直以來壓在肩上的重石。  
少年的心思單純，舞台上的李宇碩漸漸成為他心頭上的一道光，還是高中生的趙雨欽有了想要追逐的目標，他想要去看李宇碩演的每一場戲。  
但高中生哪裡有什麼錢，趙雨欽的零用錢要用來吃飯通勤，額外的，就得用成績來換取。因此，有了明確的目標之後趙雨欽坐回補習班的位子上，撿回落下的進度重新開始追趕，認真上課聽講，一次次把模考成績往上提升。  
趙雨欽頭腦好，成績本來就不差，翹掉的課沒多久就全都補回來了，排名一下子又擠到前段去。這段時間他也順利領到應得的獎學金，週末的時候就用那些錢去買票看李宇碩的舞台劇；在適度放鬆和高壓學習的並行之下，到正式考試前趙雨欽的成績都沒再掉下去。

趙雨欽學測沒考好，但最後靠著指考考進中字輩的學校，總算是讓這段時間的努力有了個不算太差的結果。  
同一年，李宇碩離開劇團，開始接演連續劇。  
第二年，李宇碩拿了個男配角獎，人氣直升，有粉絲私底下建立群組，趙雨欽也申請加入。後來，趙雨欽在粉絲群裡捕捉到李宇碩私底下常去的酒吧的消息，悄悄在假日回家的時候過去，選了個最角落的位置想就碰碰運氣就好。  
如果真的能遇到，不去打擾他，就看看就好。  
沒想到李宇碩卻是先注意到角落的趙雨欽，不僅主動上前搭訕他，請他喝了一杯酒，最後還邀請他發展成砲友關係。  
成了李宇碩拍戲空檔時會見面上床的那種朋友，有了更親密的肌膚接觸，得以在他睡著的時候多看幾眼他的睡臉，那種面對偶像的喜歡就不可避免地變了調。

趙雨欽自認已經足夠小心，卻沒想到還是露了餡。他不敢想李宇碩在知道這件事情之後會是什麼反應，只要一想到自己在李宇碩眼裡成了最令藝人厭惡的那種粉絲，那種會想私底下偷看藝人的粉絲，最後甚至隱瞞這一層和對方發生關係，趙雨欽心生害怕，覺得自己噁心又討厭。  
早知道就不要去什麼酒吧了，明明也不會喝酒；被李宇碩搭訕的時候，拒絕就好了，還陪他聊什麼天；李宇碩問要不要跟他回家的時候，即使心裡有數，不要去就沒事了，明明根本就沒有經驗。  
趙雨欽哭了一個晚上，晚餐也沒吃，隔天一早趁家人還沒起床，隨便找了複習考試的理由在他們家的群組簡單報備一聲，就腫著一雙眼睛提著少少的行李搭車回學校了。

他沒有住學校宿舍，跟另外兩個系上的同學在外面合租一層家庭式。  
這禮拜剛好只有趙雨欽一個人回家，回到宿舍的時候兩個室友都在客廳打電動，一看見趙雨欽明顯不對勁的表情兩個人都愣了，趕緊丟下搖桿迎上去，一個接過行李幫他拿去房間，一個試圖想緩解情緒。

室友A沒怎麼遇過這種情況，搔搔頭問：「喝酒嗎？」  
趙雨欽無所適從的縮在沙發上，一張臉埋進雙腿之間悶悶地回答：「不喝。」  
「明星大亂鬥？」  
「不打。」  
「用我們家4K大電視重播你偶像上禮拜的戲份？」  
趙雨欽哇的一聲哭了出來。  
室友B聽見聲音衝出來大吼：「幹！我就放個行李而已你怎麼把他弄哭了！」  
「我怎麼知道啊幹！」  
「幹你這個沒路用的咖小！」  
「你行你來啊幹！」

幸好趙雨欽的室友們都是粗神經的大直男，猜不出他的低落從何而來，只隱約感覺到如今「李宇碩」三個字成了他的大地雷。兩個人面面相覷，搔搔頭說不然晚上來開趴吃披薩喝酒，拿一些無聊的蠢事來當話題，這件事就這麼過了。  
趙雨欽又花一個晚上的時間收拾好情緒，總算讓心情慢慢沉澱下來，隔天繼續回學校上課。  
難過還是有的，胸口那邊也好像還在隱隱作痛，但學校的課還是得顧，他並不能因此而影響自己的日常生活。  
趙雨欽機械般的過著他平凡無奇的大學生生活，每天去學校上課、做實驗、吃飯、回宿舍、和室友們打球打電動；他不敢再過度關注李宇碩的動態，只有在偶爾，真的忍不住的時候，才會點開他演的連續劇重播他出場的片段。

就這樣又過了一個半月，趙雨欽已經漸漸習慣了這樣的生活。回台北的時候不再只是為了和李宇碩見面，和家人吃飯，和高中同學見面，他的生活重心不再圍著李宇碩轉，不去想他們之前的那些事，好像這樣就能完全忘記。  
儘管他心裡知道自己不可能忘記。

星期天下午搭火車準備回學校，到火車站的時候趙雨欽低頭邊走邊準備打電話給室友A讓他來接自己回去；他找到電話後抬起頭，心臟猛地一縮，眼前停在路邊的是一輛普通到不行又熟悉到不行的車子，旁邊還有幾名警察準備驅趕。  
他拍拍胸口搖搖頭，直覺自己想太多，這種車子又不稀有，天天在路上都能看見，怎麼忽然就緊張起來了？  
然而卻像是在應證他的念想一般，在趙雨欽按下撥號鍵後駕駛座的門開了。  
戴著墨鏡的高大男人下了車，碰的一聲甩上門，大步走到趙雨欽面前奪走他的手機，摘下墨鏡瞪著他咬牙道：

「找到你了。」


	3. Chapter 3

趙雨欽完全愣住了，眼前的人可不正是李宇碩。  
他好像瘦了一點，脖子那邊的線條更明顯了，頭髮好像短了一點，他是不是去剪頭髮了呢……不不不，等等等，這不是重點。  
趙雨欽搖搖頭，趕緊把自己的注意力從李宇碩臉上移開。  
僵持間李宇碩手裡的手機爆出了一連串的聲音：「喂？喂喂喂？趙雨欽？趙雨欽欽？你還在嗎哈囉哈囉哈囉？你到車站了嗎還是在車上啊我聽不到你的聲音耶？」  
李宇碩看了一眼螢幕，上頭正顯示著室友A的名字，「告訴他，我送你回宿舍，上車。」他把手機丟還給趙雨欽，不等他回答便轉身朝警察那邊走過去說明情況。

趙雨欽拿回手機，在直接逃跑和乖乖上車兩個選項之間猶豫了片刻……然而就算理智上覺得應該要走，情感上卻難以付諸行動，他知道自己是有點期待的。  
那可是李宇碩啊，平時忙得幾乎沒空休息的李宇碩，明明都過去一個多月了，他居然親自找過來了？  
不管理由是什麼，光是這一點，就足夠令人驚喜了。  
就算是噁心或討厭，那至少也代表著自己在他心中還是佔了一點位置吧？  
趙雨欽努力讓自己保持樂觀的情緒，揉揉狂跳的左胸口對著電話說：「你不用過來了，我自己回去就好。」  
室友A明顯驚訝地放大音量：「啊？你怎麼回來？你一個人嗎？」  
「我想去買點東西再回去，沒事啦。」  
「哦——好啦早點回來餒，掰。」  
「掰掰。」  
結束通話後小跑步到路邊，李宇碩已經在車上等他了，趙雨欽緊張地吞了口口水，隨後便坐上熟悉的副駕駛座。

時隔一個多月上了李宇碩的車，儘管內裝和一個月以前相比沒什麼變化，趙雨欽卻感到有些不自在，雙手都不知道該往哪裡擺。  
李宇碩撐著頭調整空調，抿著唇沒說話，連眼神都沒對上。  
然後趙雨欽才忽然想到，這哪裡是沒有變化，他們之間的氣氛和情感，不就是變化最大的那一個嗎？  
「安全帶。」李宇碩睨了一眼正在胡思亂想的趙雨欽，出聲提醒。  
「啊。」趙雨欽這才趕緊動作。  
李宇碩將車子駛離車站，也沒問趙雨欽的宿舍在哪個方向、路怎麼走，沉默著逕直往前開。氣氛有點尷尬，音響沒開，車內安靜得嚇人；他不開口，趙雨欽就也不敢說話，低著頭手指死死捏住膝蓋不放，像個做錯事的孩子一樣，動都沒動。

李宇碩在等紅燈時偷偷瞄了幾眼，他看不見趙雨欽的臉，只能從他僵硬的坐姿看出他在緊張。第一個紅燈時李宇碩沒理他，可到了第二個紅燈他就有些沉不住氣……太安靜了，不該是這樣的。  
李宇碩嘆了口氣，想到也許是自己擺出來的態度讓人不敢放開來說話，心裡最後一點的氣悶就因此消散而去，頓時沒了脾氣。此時綠燈亮起，他用左手扶著方向盤，右手往旁邊探去抓住了趙雨欽的手；他將他的手指從褲子上剝離，一根一根輕輕包進溫熱的掌心裡。  
趙雨欽一怔，嗚咽一聲立刻就想抽出來，不想李宇碩卻是握得更緊，讓他一點都沒辦法掙脫。趙雨欽於是放棄掙扎，手指微微顫抖著；他撇頭望向窗外偷偷抹去睫毛上的小水珠，片刻後才發現李宇碩正用拇指摩娑著自己的指關節。  
他還是一句話都沒有說，視線直盯著前方專心開車，可覆在手上的力道那是又輕又溫柔。

查覺到男人無聲的安撫，趙雨欽瞪大眼睛愣了愣，愧疚、不安、自厭的情緒霎時間全都湧了上來。  
他眨眨眼睛終是無法擋住眼淚潰堤，從喉嚨裡發出幾聲哽咽的喘息，淚水一瞬間流下哭得上氣不接下氣。  
他不想哭的，這種時候哭出來容易顯得太過懦弱，他也害怕男人見了又感到厭煩，但他真的一點都沒有辦法控制。  
很難說清楚這種感覺，但趙雨欽就是怎麼都無法停止，原本不打算宣之於口的情緒，也在混亂之中一股腦地傾倒出來。  
「對不起。」趙雨欽緊緊的回握住李宇碩的手，另一手摀著嘴，一抽一抽的吸著鼻子，哽著聲音說：「對不起，我不是……我原本有想跟你說……粉絲的事情，但是、就是、一直不知道怎麼講，我……我怕你知道之後討厭……我，我……就是……」  
李宇碩覺得手掌被抓得有點疼，但他沒有抽開盡量專心開車，聽趙雨欽斷斷續續、有些支離破碎的解釋和道歉。

在無法連絡上趙雨欽的這段日子，李宇碩過得並不算太好。  
這種不太好並沒有嚴重到足以影響他的工作和生活。說實在話，李宇碩當然還是能好好完成自己該做的事，接著要拍的戲正如期進行，他工作滿檔，一切都還是走在正軌。  
這種不太好的感覺比較微小，像一隻住在胸口附近肉眼不可見的小蟲，平時安安穩穩的與他共存，可無預警的一點小動靜都會惹得令人心煩。  
就好比一場女主角伸手搭他手臂的戲，李宇碩看著對方依靠在自己身上的模樣，不知怎麼的就連想到了趙雨欽，想起他好像從來不曾這樣撒嬌過。  
趙雨欽在性事上能表現得很開放，盡其所能的取悅他，下了床卻總是帶著克制的疏離，雖然不至於相敬如賓，不過大概也稱不上熟悉。  
當時的李宇碩偶爾會覺得趙雨欽分得太清，可他轉念一想，他們也不過就是砲友，連朋友都稱不上，自己又有什麼資格去要求他？  
思緒一晃到過去，李宇碩一不小心走神NG了。  
回過神時，他看著從片場各處朝他投射而來的燈光瞇了瞇眼睛，直到這時候才真正明白，從他開始不甘於這段關係的時候，儘管總是不去深思，卻不得不承認自己早已經陷得很深很深了。  
還真是……失去了才終於懂得擁有的感覺有多好。

「狀況不好？」陳揚在導演喊休息時笑著遞來水瓶。  
李宇碩坐在板凳上讀劇本，心情不太好，扭開瓶蓋喝了一大口才簡短答道：「還好。」  
陳揚是他的經紀人，他們從在劇團時就認識了，當時陳揚還只是劇團的一個助理；後來李宇碩離開陳揚也跟著離開，兜兜轉轉一番最後倒成了他的經紀人。  
前後算起來相處了近五年，陳揚作為幕後處理演員的大小事，到後來專門處理李宇碩的大小事，也算是十分了解他了。  
陳揚敏感的察覺到李宇碩的低落，輕易就把話題直搗重點問道：「之前常去你家的小朋友，最近沒聯絡了？」  
李宇碩一愣，旋即臉色一沉，「……你怎麼知道？」接著再看向陳揚時眼神都流露出了點戒備的神色。  
「你有什麼是我不知道的？」陳揚哼笑一聲：「我連他什麼學校住哪裡都知道。」  
「你連他什麼學校住哪裡都知道？你為什麼知道？」  
「以備不時之需。」陳揚聳聳肩。  
「……」李宇碩抿唇沉默。

從哪裡弄來的資訊、以備什麼樣的不時之需，陳揚不需要明說，他們倆都心知肚明。  
這一年算是李宇碩的事業上升期，從劇場演員到真正進入演藝圈，要不是有前輩們的提攜和賞識，以及自己一直以來檯面上維持的良好形象，他不可能走得這麼順利。也因此，他更需要兢兢業業地完成眾人給予他的期待，把戲演好、工作做好，不隨便節外生枝。  
陳揚一直默默替他把持著這個界限，對於他找了個還是大學生的砲友睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，對於他跟砲友維持長久聯繫悶不吭聲，不過再多，可就沒辦法視而不見了。  
思及此，李宇碩閉了閉眼睛，一想到趙雨欽消失前滿臉淚水的模樣，胸口就不受控制的感到難受，「我本來也沒有想要跟他認真談感情的意思。」他自言自語般低喃了一聲。  
陳揚可沒錯過李宇碩的低語，「本來？」他雙手環胸，瞪大眼睛簡直不可置信的揚聲道：「你到底是什麼意思？」  
「就那個意思。」李宇碩咬咬牙，撇開頭賭氣般的回應。  
話音剛落，導演就親自過來喊人了。  
「……我真搞不懂你。」陳揚愣了很久才緩緩吐出這麼一句。  
李宇碩捧著劇本準備跟著導演過去，走之前經過陳揚身邊，低聲道：「我也搞不懂我自己。」

陳揚大概是氣極了，在片場的那次爭執過後整整一周都沒理他；李宇碩知道他手裡握著趙雨欽的聯絡方式，也有愧於當時自己有些幼稚的表現，這段時間幾乎是使出渾身解數來好好拍戲。  
就連導演都忍不住大力誇獎他的演技更加精進了。  
——儘管陳揚聽了只是挑起眉毛不屑的哼笑一聲。  
陳揚的防衛心重得不行，李宇碩旁側敲擊了幾次始終拿不到自己想要的東西；時間一天天過去，轉眼間都已經過了一個月，他卻一點進展也沒有。

突破口是在事情發生剛過一個月之後的某個星期三。  
陳揚一早就到李宇碩家裡接他，他來早了，就拎著早餐先上樓在客廳等李宇碩洗漱。  
李宇碩換好衣服坐到沙發上啃三明治，陳揚坐在另一邊的單人沙發撐著頭看他，良久，突然開口問：「你是認真的？」  
李宇碩一愣：「什麼？」  
「你知道我在問什麼。」陳揚垂眸道：「小朋友主動跟你斷了聯繫你還追過去，不是很……那什麼的嗎。」  
李宇碩這才反應過來陳揚在和他談趙雨欽的事情。  
「……我原本也覺得不如就算了吧。」李宇碩在心裡斟酌該如何解釋，背往後仰靠在沙發上，閉上眼睛像是在回憶，「但我那幾天一想到他走之前哭得跟什麼似的那張臉，我胸口就悶得慌。」他睜開眼，低頭笑了笑繼續說：「我也就約過那麼一次砲，怎麼知道最後會搞成這樣。」  
「反正我認真了，也不想結束得這麼不明不白，至少要聽到他親口跟我說，如果不行……我也認了。」  
陳揚抿著唇慢慢消化李宇碩的話，以往他總是藏得深，不太分享自己的生活和心情，這大約是他們認識以來第一次聽他說這麼多心裡話了。  
要不是出於信任，估計李宇碩也不會說這麼多吧。  
被軟硬兼施的騷擾了一個月，陳揚終於還是不忍心，嘆了口氣道：「我早就警告過你自己小心了。」  
「我很小心啊，我們不是藏得很好嗎？」  
「算了吧，我只是你的經紀人，除了幫你善後擦屁股替你打理好工作安排，以外的我管不到也管不了，還不是只能被迫上你那艘小破船跟你載浮載沉。」  
「陳揚，你知道我不是那個……」  
陳揚將手裡一直捏著的紙條一掌拍在李宇碩嘴上堵住他的話。  
李宇碩把紙條拔下來攤開一看，上頭黑筆的字跡他再熟悉不過，條列式的寫下了趙雨欽讀的大學系所和外宿地址。  
李宇碩瞪大眼睛，倏地坐直了身體，驚喜的張開嘴巴卻說不出半個字。  
陳揚見他的反應忍不住笑了出來，一腳踹在李宇碩的小腿上氣急敗壞地大吼：「趕緊把工作搞定然後滾吧你！」


	4. Chapter 4

聽了趙雨欽的這番坦白，原本還擔心會被拒絕的李宇碩暗自鬆了口氣，看來事情遠不如他所想的那樣嚴重。  
趙雨欽沒有討厭他。  
他放開了趙雨欽的手，轉而拉開前頭的置物櫃，把整包衛生紙放在他腿上說：「用按的，別抹。」  
沒有得到李宇碩的回應，趙雨欽難掩失落的閉上嘴點點頭，抽出一張衛生紙蓋在眼皮上聽話的輕輕按掉眼淚；他一轉頭看見窗外的明亮逐漸暗去，才猛然發覺他們正沿著斜坡開往地下停車場，啞著嗓子問：「我們……去哪裡呀？」  
「我家停車場。」語畢，李宇碩頓了下才意識到他選的場地似乎略微不妥，又開口解釋：「我只是想找個能單獨說話的地方，不會對你做什麼，外面……不太方便，抱歉。」  
說完以後感覺好像又有點欲蓋彌彰，李宇碩找到自己的停車位停好車，想了想卻不知道該怎麼講才好，有些困擾的扒了下頭髮再度張口：「抱歉，你別怕，我真的……」  
趙雨欽愣了愣，被李宇碩連兩聲道歉弄傻了，捏著安全帶不知所措地打斷他：「你怎麼……你不用道歉啊，我知道你不方便。」  
李宇碩瞥了他一眼，雙手搭在方向盤上有些無力的將前額抵上去，隔了一會兒，才轉過頭看著趙雨欽低聲說：「……我有點緊張。」  
趙雨欽毫無預警地對上男人的視線，一雙眼睛在略顯昏暗的車內顯得越發光亮；他感覺呼吸停了一瞬，眼珠子左右轉了轉後小心翼翼的問：「為什麼？」  
李宇碩忽然就笑了：「說得也是，為什麼呢？」

趙雨欽嚥下一口唾液，不知該如何回答李宇碩的反問。  
不過李宇碩似乎沒打算得到回應，他伸出手，越過中間的排檔用拇指抹去趙雨欽眼角上殘餘的淚珠；趙雨欽反射性的閉了閉眼睛，再度睜眼時，溫熱的掌心已經貼上他的臉頰。  
氣氛好像就這樣微微的變了。原本緊繃的情緒獲得些許緩和，包裹在李宇碩不說話卻展現出來的溫柔之中。  
趙雨欽怔怔的望著李宇碩，熱度只維持一下子就分離，李宇碩收回手，直到感覺趙雨欽沒那麼警惕了，才試探性地開口：「當我的粉絲是一件很丟人的事情嗎？」  
「不是！」趙雨欽驚叫出聲，意識到自己喊得太過，又趕緊摀住嘴巴搖搖頭小聲地說：「不是……不是這樣……」  
「嗯？」  
「我只是……我……」趙雨欽一著急就又什麼都說不出來了，一雙手抖得不像話，隨著內心的焦急眼淚又漸漸湧了上來。  
李宇碩趕緊抽了幾張衛生紙按在趙雨欽眼睛上說：「你別急啊，沒事。」  
其實透過趙雨欽剛才哆哆嗦嗦抖出來的那些話，李宇碩大致能夠推敲出對方的意思，但明明一開始就是他主動去搭訕趙雨欽的啊，要是他沒有記錯，趙雨欽原本還很猶豫，並沒有很想答應他。

難道是擔心被當作私生粉嗎？李宇碩腦筋轉得很快，想起最近身邊有幾個朋友遇到的情況，不免將之聯想在一起。不過從他們相處的狀況看起來，趙雨欽可一點私生粉的跡象都沒有，與戀愛濾鏡無關，這一點李宇碩可以肯定。  
畢竟趙雨欽從來都只在他的視線範圍內移動，大多時候也都是靜靜的聽李宇碩抱怨工作上的事情；他不多問，不看不好奇，偶爾回以一個微笑表示有在聽，也不會擅自給予意見，就是安靜的聽著，事情做完以後就離開了。  
嗯？李宇碩突然恍然。這麼說來，難道他的靜默其實是在掩飾自己內心的緊張和不安嗎？原來他每一次見面都在擔心這個？  
唉，怎麼這麼可愛。  
可同時李宇碩也不免有些心疼，他們總歸是認識得不夠深。  
趙雨欽冷靜下來後揣著濃厚的鼻音說：「當你的粉絲才不丟臉，你、你那麼好……是我……」  
「你原來是個愛哭鬼，我都不知道。」眼看趙雨欽打算繼續自責下去，李宇碩趕緊打斷他，解開兩人的安全帶將他帶進懷裡；他抱得不緊，只是讓趙雨欽的額頭輕輕靠在他的胸膛，低聲說：「沒有討厭，不要緊張。」  
李宇碩順著趙雨欽的背脊輕輕的撫，很慢很慢的，慢慢將他的情緒撫平。  
「我就很愛哭。」過了很久，趙雨欽吸了吸鼻子，有點自暴自棄的開口：「我愛哭又小氣，愛吃醋，膽小，還有……還有……」  
「還有什麼？」  
「什麼？」趙雨欽抬頭不解地看他。  
李宇碩曲起食指用突起的指節刮了刮趙雨欽的臉頰說：「還有什麼我不知道的，關於你的事情，都告訴我，我想知道。」

趙雨欽簡直不敢相信，再次見到李宇碩居然會是這樣的結果。李宇碩就問了一句，其餘的不再多說，好像那些他日夜煩惱的事情，於李宇碩來說都不是什麼大事，見到面之後就什麼都成了過去式。  
感覺臉上一熱，他搓了搓瀏海想遮住自己的表情，低下頭推開李宇碩道：「我很無趣，沒什麼好說的。」  
擔心會把人嚇跑，李宇碩也不敢再繼續逼他，只好重新替他繫上安全帶說：「慢慢來，等你想說的時候再說吧。」  
李宇碩揉揉趙雨欽的頭，隨後便將車子駛離地下停車場，往趙雨欽的宿舍方向直直的把他送回去。  
他接著還得趕回台北拍戲，談話就這樣終止了。  
趙雨欽滿肚子疑問，他想問你家不是在台北嗎？什麼時候這裡也有房子了？你怎麼知道我在這裡？為什麼不怪他擅自切斷聯繫？來找他的理由是什麼？總不會是為了確認當他的粉絲是不是很丟臉這件事吧？  
趙雨欽感覺心裡頭萌生了一點點希冀，但又不敢想得太多；他不曉得自己有沒有資格問，一路上猶豫了很久還是沒敢問出口。  
到了目的地，李宇碩把車子停在隔壁一條街的路邊，「停遠一點比較好，你慢慢走回去沒問題吧？需要陪你嗎？」說完就準備解安全帶。  
趙雨欽怔怔的看著，一時之間竟忘了動作。  
「怎麼了？」李宇碩輕笑。  
趙雨欽還是覺得有些不安，雖然他什麼都不敢問，但如果就這樣回去，他今晚肯定睡不好覺。至少說點什麼吧，說點什麼都好。  
趙雨欽鼓起勇氣，捏緊雙拳舔了舔嘴唇：「我……對不起，我逃跑了。」

這下子換成李宇碩怔住了。  
趙雨欽深呼吸了幾口氣，一張臉憋得通紅，「你來找我，我、我很……高興。但是，我現在對你，已經不是粉絲或單純紓解慾望的心情，我覺得你可能還是要先知道一下，然後再決定要不要繼續和我……呃、那個……」他看了一眼李宇碩，像是在尋找適當的措辭，撇開頭閉上眼睛後才顫顫地說：「聯絡。」  
李宇碩愣了很久才從那句話裡拼湊出趙雨欽對他的告白，同時也想到他前面叨叨絮絮了那麼多，結果根本沒對人家表露自己的心情，也難怪趙雨欽還是一副有些畏縮的樣子。  
不是粉絲也不是砲友的心情，普通朋友說起來他自己都不相信，看著連脖子都紅透的趙雨欽，估計他也不是那個意思。  
說得這麼隱晦，是想讓他栽得多深啊。  
李宇碩揉揉耳朵嘆了口氣，伸手進去褲子口袋裡掏了掏，掏出一張摺成四方形的小紙片，拉起趙雨欽的手攤開他的掌心平放在上頭說：「對不起，我太緊張了，竟然忘記最重要的事情。」  
「不過你講了那麼多。」李宇碩的聲音低了幾分，按著趙雨欽的五指包起紙片收攏收緊，湊到他耳邊悄聲道：「其實就說一句喜歡，不難的。」  
「你可能還不信，就先聽聽，我再找時間好好說。」  
「我很喜歡你，雨欽。」  
趙雨欽的眼皮輕輕抖了抖，再睜開時，黑色的瞳仁裡全是男人的身影。

+++

陳揚：「耍什麼帥？」  
李宇碩：「沒有，我真的緊張到快吐了。」


	5. Chapter 5

李宇碩走了。他來得很突然，又走得匆匆忙忙。  
離開前李宇碩盯著趙雨欽操作手機要他把自己從黑名單裡拉出來，告訴他不准再失聯了；趙雨欽覺得腦袋暈轟轟的，好半天都沒有反應過來，等到終於回過神才發現，自己握著手機站在宿舍樓下發呆了不知道有多久。  
趙雨欽一邊走上樓梯一邊很用力的擰了一下自己的手臂肉，啊，好痛，他不是在作夢。  
不是在作夢……剛才發生的所有事情，都是真的。

李宇碩說得一點也沒有錯，就算親自找過來，他還是沒有辦法完全相信男人所說的話；畢竟之前明明表現得都不像是有那個意思，現在忽然跑來說喜歡，怎麼想都難以令人信服。  
趙雨欽都快摸不透自己的心情了，他現在高興又困惑，期待又害怕，根本沒有辦法好好思考。偏偏李宇碩還忙著回去拍戲，他什麼都沒來得及問，只待那麼一下子就跑掉了。  
大笨蛋。  
趙雨欽揉揉有些酸澀的眼睛，說不出是什麼感覺；明明好像該是說開了，但心裡還是覺得空落落的，一點都開心不起來。

「啊，你回來啦。」趙雨欽用鑰匙打開大門，剛一踏進去，就見室友A正好端著盤子從廚房走出來，看見他便問道：「你要吃義大利麵嗎？」  
趙雨欽一邊脫鞋子一邊回：「沒關係，我不餓。」  
他不想讓室友看見自己的一臉狼狽，急匆匆的回了房間。  
室友B不在家，室友A坐在沙發上咬著叉子瞥見趙雨欽眼角的紅；他想問趙雨欽怎麼了，可一想起上次的混亂又不敢多問，最後只乾巴巴的應了聲：「好哦。」

趙雨欽躺上床愣愣地發呆，又過了一段時間，口袋裡的手機震動了一下；他拿出手機，亮起的螢幕上頭顯示李宇碩傳來訊息：我到台北了  
跟我講幹嘛。趙雨欽把手機丟到一旁，心想著才不要回覆他，沒幾分鐘卻又犯賤的把手機抓回來點開已讀。  
李宇碩大概是在另一頭等趙雨欽回覆，在趙雨欽已讀後又立刻傳來第二條訊息：你呢？  
趙雨欽噘著嘴回他一個蓋被子說晚安的貼圖。  
李宇碩只好用語音回了一個晚安。  
隔沒一分鐘又問：「以後可以打給你嗎？」  
趙雨欽聽著話筒裡傳出來的那聲晚安和那句問話，心跳一亂，把手機壓在枕頭底下，這次是真的不看了。

李宇碩見那頭始終沒有回覆，陳揚正站在不遠處挑著眉攤開掌心瞪他；眼看休息時間所剩不多，趙雨欽那邊還是沒有動靜，他只好悻悻然地交出手機，拿起劇本漫不經心的翻。  
「你幾歲了李宇碩。」陳揚把李宇碩的手機收進外套口袋，順手將水壺遞給他。  
李宇碩喝了口水回答：「二十八。」  
陳揚瞪了他一眼道：「我不是真的在問你。」  
「那你問屁。」  
「……」陳揚深吸一口氣又重重的吐了出來，氣得掉頭就走。  
陳揚走後，一旁將他們兩人鬥嘴的畫面盡收眼底的吳珊珊靠過來，用手裡的劇本拍了下李宇碩的肩頭笑問：「你最近怎麼好像很常惹你經紀人生氣？」  
李宇碩抿了抿嘴唇聳肩道：「不知道，可能週期到了吧。」

吳珊珊是這部劇的女主角，和接演男主角的李宇碩有相當大篇幅的對手戲。  
他們其實在更早之前就因為其他劇認識了，儘管吳珊珊按輩分來說算是李宇碩的大前輩，不過她本人卻沒什麼架子，他們私底下關係也還算不錯，聊起天來相對的就沒那麼多顧忌。  
李宇碩想了想，擔心吳珊珊會誤解，沉默一陣後又補充了一句：「我們平常講話就這樣，其實沒什麼。」  
吳珊珊笑了笑，顯然並不在意，「我知道。你早上突然請假，今天中午陳揚還幫大家加菜，他真的很關心你。」她頓了一頓，忽然用劇本掩嘴低下聲音說：「我偷偷去跟他聊了一下，聽說你去醫院看痔瘡？那你以後飲食也要多注意啊。」  
李宇碩本來笑著想要附和，聽對方話題一轉講到痔瘡，嘴角一下子垮了下去。  
他的經紀人，陳揚，向和他一起演戲的當紅女演員，說他請假是因為長痔瘡。  
「……他死定了。」  
「哈哈哈！」

拍戲時間總是安排得緊密又漫長，時程很早就都定下來了。李宇碩光是請了一個早上的假晚上再趕回去片場，他就必須花兩倍的時間把落後的片段補回來；後面的排成更是緊湊，根本無從休息。  
想要再去找趙雨欽的計畫也全泡湯了。  
不僅如此，他們的作息時間還完全錯開；李宇碩早上傳過去的訊息，收到回覆以後都得要到晚上才能看見。  
再加上這段時間陳揚每天早上都沒收他的手機，休息時間也未必會還他，有時收工後還必須應付和其他演員的社交式聊天；好不容易終於能離開片場，趙雨欽也早就睡了。  
說是要打電話，結果也沒辦法兌現。  
李宇碩原本只是有些遺憾，不過時間一長，一天天看著趙雨欽不冷不熱的逐條回覆，他也不免開始感到焦急。  
到頭來，他什麼承諾都做不到。

趙雨欽不是不知道李宇碩正忙於工作。  
最近李宇碩的粉專似乎都不是由他本人打理的了，沒幾天就上傳幾張側拍照搭配一句簡單的文字，和他之前的發文風格落差很大，足以想見他的忙碌。  
再看看他們的聊天記錄，李宇碩每一個回覆間隔都拉得很長，有好幾次甚至是在半夜或清晨傳來的，第一個月如此、第二個月還是如此。  
「抱歉，最近太忙了」  
「你都在做什麼？」  
「早安，考試加油」  
「昨晚狀態不好被導演念，今天要補回來」  
他太忙了。  
忙到足以讓趙雨欽冷靜下來，看著每一次貼文下面的幾百則留言，看著粉絲群組裡面姐姐們分享的各種訊息，然後再一次的體認到他們兩人之間的差距。  
趙雨欽原本是想，要是李宇碩真的打電話過來，或是在訊息裡說想見他，他也許……也許就不會那麼迷茫了也說不定。  
但那也只是原本，畢竟李宇碩從不說想念；李宇碩只會分享自己在拍戲時發生一些小事，偶爾問問趙雨欽的狀況而已。  
他心裡覺得很不踏實，但究竟要到什麼程度才能真正感到安心，就連自己都說不清楚。  
如果沒有開始就好了。趙雨欽偶爾會這麼想。  
這樣他就能繼續以粉絲的心情來喜歡李宇碩，也不會被男人丟下的告白攪得亂七八糟了。

就這樣斷斷續續的聯絡了近半年，趙雨欽最近終於從男人的幾句話裡拼湊出他即將殺青的消息。  
而他拍攝的連續劇也在前不久正式開播第一集了。  
並非常見的都會愛情題材，故事場景圍繞在一個偏鄉的小鎮。某天，一個年級只有一個班的小學迎來了一名年輕的女老師；老師友善而且溫柔，小朋友們都非常喜歡她，沒想到在她到來以後這個小鎮卻開始發生一連串的怪事，甚至還發生了孩童失蹤的事件。  
李宇碩第一次演男主角，演的是單親家庭中擔起照顧弟妹責任的大哥，也是這個人口外流的小鎮裡少數的青年；而突然到來的女老師，自然就是吳珊珊了。  
這是一部帶點懸疑題材，同時也探討家庭倫理的連續劇。

室友們都知道趙雨欽很喜歡李宇碩，在得知連續劇開播以後都有默契的不去打擾他，室友B甚至還坐下來和趙雨欽一起看。  
室友B相較於室友A要心細一些，幾個月前聽室友A叨叨絮絮說趙雨欽的事，他心裡惦記卻一直找不到時機來問，拖著拖著就到了今天。  
進廣告的時候，好不容易找到機會的室友B便開口問：「之前的事情解決了嗎？」  
趙雨欽扭頭看向坐在旁邊的室友B。「啊？」  
「第一次看你哭把我們都嚇死，還有後來你不要室友A去接結果回來的時候臉色很差的那兩次。」室友B頓了一頓後說：「是同一件事吧？我猜。」  
趙雨欽驚訝於室友B的準確，愣愣的應聲：「對。」  
室友B笑了出來，聳了聳肩道：「之前室友A怕講錯話所以叫我來問你，但你如果不想說也沒差啦。」

還以為這兩個人不會有所察覺的。  
趙雨欽猶豫了片刻，想想以他們的交情似乎沒什麼好隱瞞，又想著也許聊聊天能幫助自己分散一點心神，便挑著重點說：「也沒什麼不能講的，就只是……怎麼說，喜歡很久的人突然說喜歡我，可是我們原本的關係也沒有到很……熟，他講完之後剛好要忙工作，就沒時間好好聊這件事，我想過之後其實覺得他可能只是習慣跟我在一起，不是真的喜歡。」  
室友B點點頭，沉默了一陣像是在消化趙雨欽的話，半晌後才又張口，「那你可以把他的習慣變成喜歡啊。」他伸手揉了揉趙雨欽的髮頂說：「我是不知道你們怎麼樣，但我是覺得，如果哪天我喜歡很久的人說喜歡我，管他是習慣還怎樣，我就想辦法對她好到讓她不能沒有我，把習慣都掰成喜歡。」  
趙雨欽一聽怔了怔，忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來：「你太強了，我沒辦法。」  
室友B不太苟同的挑眉道：「你不是喜歡他嗎？」  
「我怕我們合不來，而且他大我幾歲，工作又滿……特別的，有點難解釋，反正我們有點差距。」  
「哦——那你乾脆不要喜歡他好了？」  
趙雨欽瞪大眼睛，幾乎是立刻大聲反駁：「怎麼可能！」  
這麼一喊出聲，他馬上反應過來自己說了什麼，反射性地摀住嘴巴有些無措的看向室友B。  
室友B咋舌，咧開嘴笑出聲音說：「靠北啊，你明明就有答案。」

趙雨欽垂下眼瞼點點頭，被室友B輕輕敲了敲腦袋說有事要先離開，留他一個人在客廳。  
螢幕暗了又亮，電視裡出現穿著黑色背心的李宇碩，手裡捧著瓷碗坐在板凳上餵弟弟吃飯。  
趙雨欽屈起雙腿將頭埋進中間的縫隙抱膝而坐，耳邊是李宇碩因為放低音量而略顯低沉的聲音。  
好想見他。  
再多的不安和不信任也無法掩飾他犯賤的喜歡這個男人的事實。連日來的想念不減反增，堆積在胸口處幾乎要滿出來，攥得他全身上下無一處不難受，亟欲找尋一個突破口來緩解。  
好想見他啊。  
趙雨欽抬起頭瞪著畫面中的男人，下唇緊咬住漸漸泛起了一點白。  
末了，他關了電視走進房間，不再去看。


	6. 完結

陳揚最近忽然忙了起來。算上李宇碩，他手裡一共有三個藝人，只不過另外兩個都還是新人，上課的時間比工作多一些，他才能夠把大部分的精力都放在李宇碩身上。  
其實一開始李宇碩還是讓他很放心的，他生活單純，休閒娛樂都偏好戶外活動，比較要好的朋友都是劇團時期認識的，就連陳揚都認得。  
陳揚不太干涉李宇碩的私生活，是想給他多一點個人空間，哪想得到李宇碩會被邀請去酒吧，帶回來一個炮友就算了，最後還想認真談感情。

二十幾歲就專心致志投入工作的一個人，到了快三十歲的年紀突然宣告要戀愛，對象還是因為約炮認識的，大學都還沒畢業，好像也沒認識很久的樣子……這是要叫陳揚怎麼放心？  
他都快氣死了。  
更氣人的是，他好不容易決定要放寬心相信趙雨欽是個好孩子，相信李宇碩的眼光去看待這件事情──李宇碩居然生病了。  
大概是最近氣溫冷熱交替變化太大，再加上從那次李宇碩堅持南下找人開始，回來以後就一直沒能好好休息，好幾年不曾生病的人最後就這麼敗在一場雨中尋人的戲裡面。

陳揚把溫水放在床頭櫃上，用手背探了探李宇碩額頭，溫度比起前幾天已經退了很多；他暗自鬆了口氣，嘴上仍是抱怨的話：「你就是上天派來磨練我生存意志的苦難。」  
李宇碩撐著床墊坐起身，撕開藥袋將好幾顆藥粒一口氣含進嘴裡和著溫水吞下肚說：「這是你到處說我痔瘡的報應。」  
「我哪有到處說？我只有跟珊珊姐說！」  
「珊珊姐，叫那麼親密？」李宇碩冷笑。  
「……靠。」陳揚氣得拿了床頭櫃上的垃圾轉身就走。  
李宇碩叫住他：「去哪？」  
陳揚擺擺手說：「寶礦力沒了我去買幾瓶。」  
「我有點想吃布丁。」  
「吃屎。」

陳揚一走出李宇碩家的公寓大門就發現蹲在花壇旁邊的趙雨欽。  
他穿著長袖帽T和短褲，腰包扣在前面，一聽見開門聲就站起來往這邊看了一眼，旋即又失落的垂下頭蹲了回去。  
陳揚沒見過趙雨欽本人，但透過調查來的照片早已經熟記他的長相；他挑眉看了一眼，心想這小朋友還挺大膽的，竟然敢直接找到家裡來，難道李宇碩還沒有跟他講清楚嗎？  
但想歸想，陳揚還是決定先去超商把該買的東西買齊。  
他拿了兩瓶運動飲料，走去櫃台的時候經過冷藏區又順手拿了一個布丁去結帳，前前後後至少也有十幾分鐘，沒想到回去的時候趙雨欽居然還蹲在原地。  
這都什麼年代了，找不到人難道不會用手機連絡嗎？  
陳揚一邊嫌棄的同時感覺到口袋震動了好幾下，他暫且停下腳步用空著的那隻手掏出口袋裡的手機，亮起的螢幕上有四通未接來電以及好幾條訊息。  
最新的那條則寫著：「你不想再聯絡了嗎？」  
陳揚倒抽了一口氣，這才想起來李宇碩的手機早在他生病第一天就被他以養病為由沒收了！

正當陳揚愣在原地煩惱該怎麼做才不至於被李宇碩解決掉時，趙雨欽看著聊天畫面上的一串未讀，心裡那一點點衝動和勇氣都快要被消耗殆盡。  
他是真的太想念李宇碩了。  
好不容易找到空檔回來一趟，明明前幾天才試探性的問到他會從家裡往返片場，怎麼也沒想到接下來就完全失聯了。  
為什麼？是發生什麼事了嗎？還是已經厭煩了？  
趙雨欽不敢直接上去找人，只好待在樓下看能不能有機會巧遇。  
也不知道過了多久，忽然有人站定在他旁邊出聲問：「你在等人？」  
「啊，對。」趙雨欽倏然起身，認出那是方才從公寓出來的男人。  
「進來吧。」男人說。  
「這、我還是在這裡等就好。」  
「我是他經紀人。」  
沒說「他」是誰，但陳揚想趙雨欽應該聽得懂；果不其然趙雨欽一聽瞪大了眼睛，跟上陳揚的步伐隨他上樓進了李宇碩家。

主臥室的門緊閉，趙雨欽看了一眼，接著被陳揚招手叫去廚房。  
「他感冒了，手機被我拿走才沒回你訊息，你別怪他。」陳揚低下音量悄聲道：「剛吃過中午的藥，你拿一瓶寶礦力進去，布丁等沒那麼冰再給他吃，我晚點再過來。」  
原來是這樣。趙雨欽鬆了一口氣，同時也驚訝於對方態度上的坦然，接過寶特瓶時沒立刻走開，小聲詢問：「您知道我？我可以待在這裡嗎？」  
陳揚努力掩飾心裡的慌張，淡淡的瞥了他一眼道：「可以。」  
「該怎麼稱呼您呢，不好意思，我有點……嚇到。」  
「我叫陳揚，不用想太多，去吧。」  
陳揚把李宇碩的手機交給他，叫他直接去主臥就好，自己就不進去了；趙雨欽點點頭，緊張的嚥了口唾液，拿著東西走過去輕敲兩下主臥的門。

裡頭傳來李宇碩的聲音：「敲什麼門？陳揚你……」  
趙雨欽於是直接開門進去了。  
正好掀開棉被準備下床的李宇碩：「……」  
李宇碩低頭看見趙雨欽手上屬於自己的手機，再抬頭望向客廳那邊準備開溜的陳揚，就什麼都明白了。陳揚不可能多管閒事的把趙雨欽找來，肯定是趙雨欽聯繫不上他自己跑過來的；估計是待在樓下不敢直接上來，結果被正好出門的陳揚撿回來的吧。  
李宇碩無奈地抹了把臉，走到趙雨欽身邊抬手把臥室的門關上說：「我手機被沒收了。」  
「嗯，剛剛聽說了。」  
「不是故意不找你的，對不起。」  
「……沒關係。」趙雨欽低下頭躲開李宇碩的視線，來之前明明有很多話想說，見了面卻突然什麼都說不出來了，只好把手上的東西一股腦地塞進男人懷裡。  
他好像有點想哭，沒有原因的。

李宇碩沒錯過趙雨欽低下頭那瞬間逐漸泛紅的眼眶，把手機和寶特瓶放到床頭櫃那邊，隨後拉起趙雨欽的手鬆鬆的捏住，另一手輕輕按著他的後腦杓讓他靠在自己胸口上，揉著他細軟的頭髮一下一下無聲安撫。  
趙雨欽聞到久違的、熟悉的屬於李宇碩的味道，感覺那份不知從何而來的低落又一下子收了回去；他揪著衣服下襬努力平復心中翻騰的情緒，直到感覺好一些了才慢慢把想說的話整理起來，開口：「我這幾天想到一件事。」  
「你說。」李宇碩帶著趙雨欽在床邊坐下。  
「你那時候，就是我們最後一次約的時候，為什麼想找我出去玩？」  
「不想跟你見面的時候只有做愛。」  
「可是炮友不就只是做愛嗎？」  
「所以說。」李宇碩捏起一縷趙雨欽的髮絲輕笑道：「不想只是炮友啊。只是我那時候剛有一點模糊的想法，想試著跟你慢慢培養，誰知道你竟然跑了。」  
趙雨欽撇開頭說：「誰叫你亂看我手機。」  
「我只是想幫你放好而已。」李宇碩反駁。  
趙雨欽抿了抿唇，從口袋裡拿出那份被他珍藏的報導，第一次親自在李宇碩面前攤開來，指著上頭的字句說：「除了粉絲以外，這上面講的我都不符合。」  
「我知道。」李宇碩把那張皺得幾乎要爛掉的紙片摺起來不讓他看，用指骨刮了下他的臉頰說：「媒體報導的東西半真半假，那個條件是我隨便想的，真的喜歡上誰在乎？就只有你會相信。笨蛋。」  
趙雨欽一愣，紅著臉嘿嘿的笑了。那些連日來一個人想不透的煩惱和擔憂，見不到面的心慌，都隨著李宇碩的話煙消雲散，一下子全沒了。

趙雨欽笑得就連耳朵尖都染上一層淺淡的紅色，李宇碩還是第一次看見他這樣有點害羞的表情，感覺自己也跟著害羞起來；他覺得自己心臟跳得很快，還有點癢癢的，他已經很久沒有過這種感覺了。  
他不自覺地勾著趙雨欽的下頷讓他轉過來直面自己，低聲問：「怎麼會過來？」  
「我想你了。」趙雨欽原本有點想掙扎，可後來還是乖乖任他看著，誠實地說：「雖然有點怕你是隨便講講，可是一直故意不理你又覺得太矯情了，我明明很開心的。」  
李宇碩趕緊澄清：「我沒有隨便講講。」  
「嗯。」趙雨欽點頭。  
「信我了？」  
「嗯。」  
「喜歡我嗎？」  
「喜歡。」  
「那可以當男朋友嗎？」  
「……可以。」  
看著趙雨欽眼睛裡含著一點剛剛湧出的淚直盯著他乖乖應答，李宇碩不禁失笑：「嘖，好想親你。」

到底還是個病人，李宇碩不敢讓人久留，問了幾句近況閒聊過後就讓趙雨欽先回家了，到他拍完戲之前暫時只能繼續維持電話聯繫。  
李宇碩還是忙得說不上幾句話就消失，和之前沒什麼不同，都是簡短的工作報告、學業關心和一些疲憊的心情抒發。  
拍攝即將收尾，劇情中的事件越到後來越發頻傳，消失的孩子卻怎麼都找不到；有人開始懷疑新來的女老師，有人質疑警方的能力，孩子的父母心態漸漸崩潰，整個小鎮人心惶惶。  
也是相當考驗演員演技的片段。

儘管一天說不上幾句話，趙雨欽卻不會再患得患失了。  
每個禮拜和室友們準時收看連續劇成了他們新的消遣，就連原本不太看的室友A到後來都忍不住坐下來一起看，還被幾幕詭譎的畫面嚇壞，抱著趙雨欽直嚷嚷。  
趙雨欽覺得好笑，拿起手機想分享給李宇碩聽，沒想到對面倒是先傳來訊息：  
「上次忘了跟你說」  
「我也想你了」  
趙雨欽臉上收不住笑容，衝回房間裡傳了好幾個愛心貼圖過去。

幾個月後的一個平日下午，趙雨欽在下課後一如往常地從學校走回租屋處；他拐進租屋處的巷子裡，一眼就看見巷底靠牆站著的男人。  
一身白色T恤和短褲，帶著墨鏡，看起來就和一般大學生沒什麼兩樣的男人。  
趙雨欽忍不住加快腳步走過去，緊抓著背包肩帶仰頭看他。  
李宇碩微彎腰，壓下墨鏡說：「我放假了。」  
趙雨欽一愣，旋即反應過來問：「最近都沒有工作了嗎？」  
「嗯，剛拍完一部戲有點空檔，你要不要和我出去玩？」  
趙雨欽笑了出來，左右看了看確定周圍沒有其他人，上前勾起李宇碩的小指說：「好啊。」

END


End file.
